Beautiful
by kato kurosaki
Summary: 'Aku selalu memandangmu...,Seandainya senyuman dan tubuhmu yang INDAH itu bisa menjadi miliku seorang..,Akan aku Melindungimu dari apa pun..Dan MELENYAPKAN semua orang yang mengganggumu..'..Please RnR.


Disclamer : Bleach punya Om Tite kubo, Gue Cuma pinjem charakternya donk kok…!

Warning : gaje,agak lime and Bloody.., so don't like don't read ,,XD

**BEAUTIFUL**

'Praaang…!.' Seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan sebuah tato bergambar 69 di pipi kirinya membanting sebuah gelas. "Apa kau bilang Matsumoto?" Teriaknya murka. Semua pengunjung di café itu pun menjadi ribut karena mendengar suara pecahan gelas dan teriakan pemuda itu.

"Sudah aku bilangkan, aku menolak. Ya aku tidak mau berpacaran dengan anak mami sepertimu tuan shuhei," Jawab seorang gadis berambut orange panjang bergelombang dengan nada sinis sambil mulai menyalakan rokoknya."Buktinya saja waktu kamu masuk Karakura High School kamu diantar mami-mu,kan?"

"I-itu karena ibu-ku bersikeras ingin mengantarkan-ku. Lagi pula waktu itu aku belum punya sim mobil." Balas pemuda bertato 69 itu ngotot.

"Terserah kamu mau bilang apa, yang pasti mami-mu setiap hari meneleponmu menunggu anak kesayangannya pulang."

" Tapi aku mencintaimu,Matsumoto…"

"Cepat sana pulang…,nanti mami-mu nyari loh…"Ujar gadis berambut orange bergelombang itu,tidak mempedulikan ucapan pemuda bertato itu.

'Braaak…' Pemuda bertato yang diketahui bernama Hisagi Shuhei itu mulai naik darah dan menggebrak meja café ."Ukh..ingat ya Rangiku Matsumoto. Suatu saat nanti kamu akan menjadi miliku..semuanya dan tubuhmu yang _INDAH _itu akan menjadi miliku selamanya…" Lalu Hisagi pun pergi meninggalkan café itu dengan suasana hati yang sangat kelam dan murka.

Ya..untuk kesekian kalinya seorang gadis populer di Karakura High School yaitu Matsumoto Rangiku menolak cowok dengan dinginnya. Padahal siapa sih yang tidak kenal ke-_Cantik-_annya di Karakura high School,semua cowok yang 'waras' pasti akan meliriknya jika dia lewat. Rambut orange panjangnya yang bergelombang,bola mata abu-abunya yang menawan,wajahnya yang manis dengan tahi lalat di sebelah kiri bibirnya yang sexy, di tambah dengan body tubuhnya yang sangat'menggoda' payudara big size dengan badannya yang sintal. Tapi sampai sekarang dia belum punya seorang pacar pun, ya karena sikapnya itu sangat dingin pada semua cowok. Dia selalu berfikir Semua cowok yang ingin menjadikannya pacar itu tidak benar-benar mencintainya,karena mereka itu hanya mencintai fisik/tubuh sexy yang dia miliki saja bukan mencintai 'dirinya'yang sebenarnya.

"Huh..selalu saja. Dasar cowok-cowok itu merepotkan," Gerutu Rangiku sambil bersiap meninggalkan café.'duuk….' dia tidak sengaja menabrak seorang pelayan cewek di café tersebut ketika berjalan menuju pintu keluar."auch…Maaf,aku tidak sengaja."

"Ah..iya tidak apa-apa.."Balas pelayan cewek dengan rambut yang disanggul itu menunduk lalu pergi dengan buru-buru.

"Aneh.."Gumam Rangiku.

(9_9)

**_Esok-nya di Karakura High School_**

Rangiku sedang terburu-buru berjalan menuju loker sambil menyalakan sebatang rokoknya…

'Plaaak…' tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menepuk pundak gadis berambut orange itu dari belakang,

"Hai…Ran-chan…!"Sapa pemuda kurus dengan rambut berwarna silver."Jangan merokok disekolah donk..,dan lagi merokok itu berbahaya pada kesehatanmu tau.."

"Ah..Gin…"

"kamu tau,hati seorang lelaki itu lebih halus dari wanita loh….!" Ujar Gin dengan senyumannya yang menggoda.

"Ichimaru Gin..,aku tidak akan pernah percaya pada ucapanmu. Huh..aku sudah bosan melihat wajahmu di smp,tapi malah ketemu lagi di High School…"Kata Rangiku agak jengkel pada sahabatnya itu. Meskipun dia bilang begitu pada Gin,tetapi sebenarnya Gin lah satu-satunya cowok yang dia percayai, satu-satunya cowok yang menjadi sahabatnya dan satu-satunya orang yang menjadi temannya selama ini.

"Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu. Hei sehari kamu merokok berapa batang sih,berhenti donk!" Gin merebut rokok yang sedang di hisap Rangiku lalu membuangnya.

"Cih,kamu ini-eh..?" Rangiku menemukan sebuah amplop yang diselipkan pada pintu lokernya..

'**Aku selalu memandangmu.**

**Seandainya senyuman dan tubuhmu yang**_**indah**_** itu bisa menjadi miliku seorang..**

**Akan aku lindungi kau dari apa pun..Dan ****melenyapkan**** semua orang yang mengganggumu..' **

"Apa itu?"Tanya Gin ketika Rangiku membaca surat yang ada dalam amplop itu.

"Haah..setiap hari selalu saja aku mendapatkan surat semacam ini." Keluh Rangiku.

"Jangan-jangan itu dari pengagum rahasiamu.."

"Aku juga tidak tau,biarkan sajalah."Sekarang Rangiku dan Gin pergi meninggalkan lorong Loker dan sekali lagi Rangiku mencoba menyalakan rokoknya.

"Hei,sudah kubilang jangan merokok lagi.."Gin merebut sebatang rokok yang baru saja akan dihisap Rangiku."Aku ini memikirkan meroko terus nanti kamu..bla..bla.." Gin terus mengoceh sambil membuang rokok itu ke tong sampah. Sedangkan Rangiku yang mulai kesal dengan ocehan Gin mulai berjalan lagi menelusuri lorong,sampai di belokan lorong…

"Kenapa diam saja, tidak usah pasang tampang memelas begitu!" Ujar lelaki berambut Biru dengan tubuh kekarnya pada seorang gadis berambut hitam disanggul yang terpojok di dinding.

"Enak saja merusak kalung orang sembarangan. Ini kalung mahal tau." Timpal gadis berambut hijau panjang bergelombang.

"Bukannya itu barang palsu?" Celetuk Rangiku.

"Matsumoto!"Kata gadis berambut Hijau itu."Apa-apaan kau?"

"Kalungmu yang rusak itu barang palsukan? "

"Apa? Coba katakana sekali lagi?" Gadis berambut hijau itu mulai naik darah dan..'Plaaak' dia menampar pipi Rangiku dengan kerasnya."sejak dulu aku benci padamu tau! Sok jago,mentang-mentang disukai banyak cowok"

"Kamu cantik begini,apa benar takut sama cowok?" Goda Nnoitra.

"Bagaimana kalau kami tunjukan kebaikan cowok padamu?"Timpal Grimmjow sambil menaikan dagu Rangiku.

"Nelliel-Chan.."Gin datang dengan membawa seekor serangga berwarna coklat tua yang untuk sebagian besar cewek serangga itu sangat menjijikan.

"Gyaaaa…Kyaaaa" Nelliel lari terbirit-birit.

"Ne-Nelliel.."Seru Grimmjow yang juga pergi mengejar kekasihnya itu.

"Hei..hei..Tunggu.."Nnoitra pun ikutan pergi.

"Sama serangga kecil saja takut,dasar payah,"Ujar Gin cool."Nih..oleh-oleh yang aku temukan di tong sampah."melempar kecoa itu pada Rangiku, sontak saja Rangiku pun berteriak."Hahaha.."

"Ah..Terima kasih,Rangiku-san." Kata gadis berambut sanggul itu.

"Iya sama-sama. Hinamori lain kali jangan ladeni orang-orang seperti mereka,ya!"Ujar Rangiku ramah lalu dibalas senyuman dan anggukan dari gadis benama lengkap Hinamori momo itu."Baiklah, bye.." Lalu Rangiku dan Gin pun meneruskan perjalanannya.

"Anak yang tadi sering dianiaya,ya." Kata Gin sambil terus berjalan disamping Rangiku.

"Iya,dia itu satu kelas denganku. Tapi dia jarang sekali bicara."

"Hai Gin..,kok ada disini!" Ujar seorang cewek menghampirinya.

"Bukannya kita mau pergi ke café?" Tanya seorang cewek lagi.

"Ah,iya iya.."Jawab Gin manis.

"…Sudah,ya. Sampai jumpa lagi Gin." Pamit Rangiku pergi meninggalkan Gin bersama cewek-cewek itu.

"Itu ya yang namanya Matsumoto Rangiku? Masa Gin juga naksir ya?"

"Hush. Dia itu temanku sejak smp. Teman biasa kok."Jawab Gin.

**RANGIKU POV**

Hanya teman biasa,ya?

Mungkin kamu tidak tau Gin, bahkan kamu tidak akan pernah menyangka…

Tapi dari sejak kita pertama kali bertemu di smp dan kamu orang yang benar-benar menerima aku apa adanya,menjadikanku sebagai sahabat baikmu. Dari situlah hati-ku ini hanya mengejarmu seorang. Meski banyak cowok yang mendekatiku…,perasaan ini tidak akan bererubah.

Kamu memang selalu tersenyum padaku Gin. Tapi apakah senyum itu mempunyai arti khusus buat-ku?

**END OF RANGIKU POV**

(9_9)

**_BAR_**

"Siaal…kau Matsumoto..,dia mempermalukanku didepan umum!" Ujar Hisagi frustasi sambil meminum minuman kerasnya.

"Hai nak,kau sudah terlalu banyak minum!" Ujar Seorang bartender.

"Apa pedulimu,heh? Ukh..hoek.." Hisagi berlari kearah toilet karena mual kebanyakan minum.

'Creees..' 'Hoeek…oeak…hoeek..'

"Ukh sial ini semua gara-gara cewek sialan itu, fuck.." Hisagi masih muntah2 di wastafel. Sampai tiba2…

'Craaaash' sebuah belati yang mengkilat menggores leher pemuda bertato itu sampai darah segarnya muncrat dan mengalir tak henti2 dan tubuh pemuda itu pun ambruk dilantai toilet bar. Tetapi Dia masih hidup dan mencoba untuk bertahan meskipun tubuhnya tidak lagi berdaya.

"Apa kau bilang tadi? Kau bilang Rangiku cewek sialan?hehehe..dasar cowok tidak tahu malu," 'krsshh' seseorang dengan jubah hitam itu memotong lidah hisagi sampai putus kemudian gumpalan berwarna merah itu dia jejalkan masuk kedalam mulut Hisagi yang sudah dipenuhi darah segar. "Bagaimana?sekarang kamu tidak akan menghina Rangiku-ku lagi kan?"

"Akhhh…haakhh…Akhh"Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut malang Hisagi,jeritan tanpa daya dan rasa sakit nan perih yang sangat amat.

'Bsshhtt..' Sekarang Dia mulai menguliti muka Hisagi sampai daging diwajahnya yang berwarna merah segar terihat,sesekali terdengar rintihan Hisagi yang kesakitan'Akhh…hakh hakh'.

Dan seperti tadi kulit yang berhasil dia kuliti dia jejalkan kedalam mulut Hisagi. Kegilaan si jubah hitam belum cukup sampai situ, Hisagi yang masih bertahan hidup dengan susah payah kembali dia siksa dengan merobek perut pemuda berambut hitam itu sampai organ2 di dalam perutnya keluar dan darah segar membanjiri lantai toilet. 'Duuk..duk..' Dia mulai menendangi tubuh Hisagi yang mulai kaku.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau menghina wanita pujaan-ku? Padahal jika kau tidak melakukannya,kau tidak akan berakhir tragis seperti ini,kan?" Ujarnya lirih."Hahaha…ini yang terakhir dan penderitaanmu akan berakhir." 'Jleeb..clank..' untuk yang terakhir si jubah hitam mencongkel kedua bola mata milik Hisagi,lalu ke-2 bola mata itu dia masukan kedalam saku jubahnya dan pergi meninggalkan tubuh kaku Hisagi di toilet bar.

**_Esoknya_ **

"Hai,kamu sudah dengar tentang Hisagi?"

"iya,aku juga mendengarnya di Tv."

"Katanya dia dibunuh dengan sadis di toilet Bar,ya?"

"Benar,kulit wajahnya dikuliti,perutnya dirobek sampai organ dalamnya keluar lalu ke-2 bola matanya hilang,ikh..seremkan!"

"Kyaaa..itu sangat tragis sekali."

"Kasian,ya Shuhei-san. Pasti keluarganya sangat terpukul."

"Hei kejadian ini sangat aneh,Hisagi kan baru saja dipermalukan Matsumoto. Betul-betul di luar dugaan,ya?" Obrolan di ruang kelas 3-2 itu membuat Rangiku merasa terpojok. Dia merasa semua orang di sekolah menyalahkan kematian Hisagi padanya.

"Rangiku,omongan Nelliel tadi jangan diambil hati. Apa yang terjadi pada Hisagi memang menyedihkan,tapi ini bukan salahmu.." Ujar Hinamori mencoba menghibur Rangiku.

"Ya,terima kasih." Balas Rangiku lirih.

(9_9)

**_Malamnya di Apartemen Nelliel_**

"Akhh…ahh..Grimm-kun." Erang Nelliel sambil terus menaik turunkan tubuhnya dan memasukan penis milik Grimmjow yang sudah menegang akibat tadi dia jilati dan remas dengan lembut, kedalam Vagina miliknya. Nelliel masih terus menaik turunkan tubuhnya dengan ritme yang semakin cepat.

"Ayo Nell-chan..lebih cepat lagi." Ujar Grimm yang sibuk meremas payudara milik kekasihnya itu, memutarnya pelan lalu bibirnya mulai mencumbu bibir Nell dengan mesranya,menahan bibir bagian bawahnya,melumatnya lembut dan terakhir memasukan lidahnya kedalam mulut Nell memutarnya perlahan sampai lidah mereka beradu. Dan ..

'Jleeb..' sebuah belati yang mengkilat menancap di punggung putih Nell yang mulus 'Crsshh..' darah segar pun mengalir ketika seseorang dengan jubah hitam itu menarik kembali belatinya.

"Kyaaa…" Jeritan kesakitan Nell terdengar sangat nyaring,lalu tubuhnya ambruk dipangkuan Grimm sambil terus merintih kesakitan.

"Hei,Nell kamu kenapa?eh.." Bola mata Grimm membulat ketika melihat cairan berwarna merah membanjiri punggung saat Grimm menoleh kepinggir, si jubah hitam berlari menghampirinya dan 'Jreeb' belati mengkilat itu sukses menusuk bola mata biru milik Grimm dan di barengi oleh suara jeritan pemuda berambut biru itu.'Akhhh…'

'Crssh..'lalu Dia menarik kembali belati yang menancap mata Grimm,mengeluar kan bola mata biru miliknya yang masih terdapat urat-urat saraf yang masih menempel. "Huaakhh..sial kau.." Grimm yang murka mencoba melawan si jubah hitam,tapi apa daya tenaganya sudah mulai habis karena menahan rasa perih yang amat sangat karena bola matanya di congkel.

"Hehe..ini balasan untukmu karena tangan kotormu berani menyentuh wajah gadis pujaanku." Ujar si Jubah hitam sambil menebas tangan kanan Grimm sampai putus.

"Huwaaakh.."

"A-akh..Grimm-kun,huaa sial kau mahluk aneh.." Nell mulai bangkit dari tubuh kekasihnya yang sudah lemas lalu mencoba memukul si jubah hitam,tapi sebelum itu terjadi Dia sudah melayangkan belatinya kearah tubuh Nell dan 'Craash..' belati itu sukses mengkoyak perut Nell,membuat sebuah robekan yang lumayan besar sampai usus-usus dan organ dalamnya keluar berhamburan di atas kasur."Kyaaa.." Tubuh Nell tergeletak lemah di atas kasur,mengerang kesakitan dengan nafas tersengal2 dan menangis.

"Nelliel.."Teriak Grimm ketika melihat keadaan mengenaskan kekasihnya itu."Siaal…Huwaa.." ketika Grimm mencoba menendang si jubah hitam,tendangannya terhenti oleh sebuah sabetan katana yang tersembunyi didalam jubah hitam itu dan 'jreessh..' kaki kiri Grimm putus dan cairan segar berwarna merah keluar dengan derasnya dari kaki Grimm yang putus."akhh…" kemudian si jubah hitam naik keatas kasur menghampiri Nelliel yang mulai sekarat.

"Wah..wah ternya kau masih bisa bertahan hidup ya?"sekarang Dia mulai menelusuri lekuk tubuh Nel menggunakan belatinya."Hmm payudaramu besar juga,hehe.." 'Jleeb' menusuk payudara Nell mengkoyaknya dan terus menghujaninya dengan tusukan belati,darah segar merembes di atas seprai putih kasur itu dan sekarang warna seprai itu telah berubah menjadi merah.

Grimm yang melihat kejadian itu terus memohon untuk menghentikan penyiksaan kepada kekasihnya itu."Hai kumohon hentikan…hentikaaan..tidaaak Nell.."

"Ini yang terakhir,ucapkan selamat tinggal pada kekasihmu.." 'Cressh..' dan dia memotong leher Nell sampai putus lalu kepala Nell yang sudah terputus dengan tubuhnya menggelinding di lantai. Matanya menatap dengan tatapan kosong dan mengerikan.

"UuWaah tidak.. Nell.."

"Hehe..tenang saja kau pun akan menyusulnya,kok." 'Jressh…' Dia menebas alat vital Grimm sampai putus dan seketika itu Grimm pun tewas."Ini yang terakhir.." Dia memungut alat vital Grimm yang putus lalu menjejalkannya pada mulut pemuda berambut biru itu.

**-Esoknya-**

"Hai Ran-chan." Sapa Gin menghampiri Rangiku di depan Lokernya.

"Gin!"

"Cih,memang gadis yang menyebalkan,tapi.."

'Buugh' "Siapa yang menyebalkan,heh?"

"Bukan kamu yang menyebalkan,"Bela Gin sambil memegangi pipinya yang kesakitan."Tapi Nelliel Tu'odelschwank, tadi pagi dia ditemukan tewas bersama pacarnya Grimmjow jagerjaques di kamar apartemenya dengan kondisi yang sangat mengenaskan."

"A-apa?kamu bercandakan?"

"Tidak,itu memang kenyataan,..tapi jangan diambil hati Rangiku."

"Tidak,ini pasti karena aku. A-aku mencelakai mereka dari lubuk hati ku, dari dulu aku tak suka mereka. Dan dalam hati mengharapkan mereka semua tiada." Kata Rangiku histeris.

"Jangan bicara begitu."Tegas Gin.

"Kamu tau kan?kuatnya perasaan orang bisa membunuh orang lain. "

'Plaak' "Cukup. Jernihkan pikiranmu. Biasanya kamu tidak seperti ini. Aku mengawasimu sejak smp, dan kamu itu gadis baik-baik."

"Hai,hentikan Gin." Ujar Hinamori,lalu gadis bersanggul itu mengajak Rangiku Pergi meninggalkan Gin.

'..hal2 aneh menimpa orang-orang yang dia kenal. Wajar saja jika dia terguncang..'batin Gin berjalan meninggalkan gedung sekolah.'memang aku yang salah..' Sesalnya.

(9_9)

"Maaf ya Hinamori. Kamu pasti menganggapku aneh?"Kata Rangiku ketika berjalan pulang bersama Hinamori.

"Ah tidak,aku tau ucapanmu tadi tidak serius."

"Gin…,"Gumam Rangiku."Dia menamparku.."Memegangi pipinya yang tadi ditampar Gin.

(9_9)

**_Malamnya_**

Seorang pemuda berambut silver sedang berjalan menuju mobilnya yang diparkir dilantai basemen sebuah gedung perbelanjaan. Suasana di tempat itu sangat sepi hanya ada Mobil yang berjajar dengan rapi tidak ada orang lagi selain pemuda bermata merah itu disana. Ketika pemuda murah senyum itu mulai mendekati mobilnya,tiba-tiba ada suara langkah yang sangat pelan yang berasal dari belakang,

Tidak menunggu waktu lama suara langkah pelan itu berubah menjadi suara langkah cepat yang membabi buta mencoba menikam pemuda berambut silver itu. Sontak saja Gin yang sudah berbalik pun menghindar dengan cepat.

"Hai,apa-apaan kau itu?" Tanya Gin Marah. Tapi seseorang dengan jubah hitam itu tidak menjawab dan langsung menyerang Gin lagi dengan belatinya. Dengan sigap Gin yang pernah mengikuti eskul beladiri menangkis sabetan belati itu dengan tas sorennya dan melempar jauh2 tas itu bersama belati yang sudah menancap disana.

Tapi dengan begitu keadaan tubuh Gin menjadi lengah ketika pemuda berambut silver itu melempar jauh2 tasnya,sehingga dengan leluasa si jubah hitam menendang tubuh kurus Gin sampai jatuh terlentang dan dengan cepat menyambar leher Gin,mencekiknya sekuat tenaga..

"Akhh….ungkh…"Gin berusaha berontak. Tapi apa daya kekuatan si jubah hitam itu sangat besar,padahal jika melihat ukuran tubuhnya Dia itu tergolong kecil.

"Hai..hentikan.."Teriak pemuda berambut orange jabrik berlari kearah Gin bersama dengan seorang gadis mungil bermata violet. Dan dengan secepat kilat si jubah hitam itu melepas cekikannya pada Gin dan pergi berlari & menghilang di belokan basemen.

"Gin,kamu baik-baik saja?"Tanya gadis mungil itu yang berdiri disamping kekasihnya Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Hah..hah..ya,a-aku baik2 saja Rukia."

"Sial..,siapa sih dia itu." Gerutu Ichigo,lalu membantu Gin berdiri.

"Terima kasih."Balas Gin.

(9_9)

"Ayo,masuk.."Ajak Hinamori pada Rangiku. Ya sekarang Rangiku sedang berkunjung ke-kos-annya Hinamori.

'Drrtt…drrtt…' "Eh,maaf ponsel ku bunyi. Halo!"

"Rangiku!"Panggil suara di seberang ponsel itu.

"Gin?"

"Kamu sekarang ada dimana?"

"Aku sedang di kos-an Hinamori, kamu kenapa Gin?"

"Ka-kali ini aku yang kena.., tadi aku di cekik oleh seseorang berjubah hitam ketika aku sedang menuju mobilku di basemen. Tapi untunglah aku masih selamat karena tadi ada Ichigo dan Rukia yang menolongku."Jelas Gin.

'praak..' "kenapa!kenapa Gin juga kena?" teriak Rangiku frustasi.

"Hai..,halo..halo..Rangiku?"Suara Gin dari seberang ponsel,tapi tiba2 ponsel yang tadi dijatuhkan Rangiku di pungut oleh Hinamori lalu Dia memutuskan sambungan telepon itu.

"Tenanglah Rangiku."Ujar Hinamori menenangkan Rangiku. Tapi mata Rangiku membulat ketika dia melihat berbagai Foto wajahnya terpajang didinding kamar Hinamori itu.

"Kamu tau,aku sejak dulu selalu memperhatikanmu Rangiku. Tapi aku tidak berani bilang." Hinamori mulai merangkul Tubuh Rangiku."Sejak dulu aku ingin sekali bicara denganmu..,kamu begitu _Cantik _dan mengagumkan,kamu memiliki semua yang tidak aku miliki. Dan tanpa sadar aku sudah terobsesi denganmu,menulis surat yang sama padamu setiap hari, berharap suatu hari nanti kamu memahami perasaanku. Aku tidak ingin orang lain melihat senyumanmu,karena senyumanmu hanya miliki seorang. Itu sebabnya dalam suratku aku berjanji akan melindungimu apa pun yang terjadi." Hinamori masih memeluk tubuh sintal Rangiku yang masih terpaku atas pengakuan mengejutkan gadis berambut cepol itu.

"Perasaan memang bisa membunuh orang Rangiku, aku juga baru tahu kalau punya _kekuatan_ segila itu untuk membunuh Hisagi,Nelliel dan Grimmjow." Ujarnya lagi.

'plaak' "Lepaskan aku."Menjauh dari tubuh Hinamori.

"Rangiku?"

"Jangan sentuh aku!"

"Kenapa takut? Mendekatlah kesini." Mencoba mendekap Rangiku.

"Hai,kamu sudah gila ya?"

"Ya,aku menjadi gila seperti ini karena kamu Rangiku.." Akhirnya dengan tenaga yang sangat kuat Hinamori berhasil mendekap tubuh Rangiku,membaringkannya diatas ranjang,menciumi rambut orange Rangiku lalu ketika bibir mungil Hinamori menyentuh bibir sexy Rangiku..'Braak..'suara pintu dibuka dengan paksa.

"Rangiku!"Teriak Gin yang datang membawa bantuan.

"Gin.."Teriak Rangiku lega ketika melihat wajah pemuda tampan berambut silver yang selama ini dia puja datang menyelamatkannya. Dan akhirnya Hinamori Momo yang jiwanya terganggu itu dibawa oleh polisi dan dimasukan ke rumah rehabilitas.

(9_9)

**_Beberapa hari kemudian_**

"Akhirnya mimpi buruk ini berakhir juga,ya.."Ujar Rangiku yang sedang duduk di bangku café Karakura bersama sahabat baiknya Ichimaru Gin.

"Hehe..ya begitulah. Ehm..Rangiku ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu?"

"Ya,bicara saja sekarang Gin!"

"Begini,sebenarnya sudah sejak lama aku.."

"…"

"..A-aku.."

"Haah..kamu lama sekali Gin, baiklah aku juga ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu , Gin sebenarnya aku itu menyukaimu sejak kita masih smp dan baru sekarang aku berani mengungkapkannya..,"

"…"Gin menanggapi pernyataan Rangiku tadi dengan tatapan yang aneh. Lalu dia pun tersenyum, senyuman penuh arti yang selama ini ditunggu oleh Rangiku dan tanpa basa-basi Gin langsung menyambar Bibir Rangiku melumatnya dengan lembut,menghisapnya dan bercumbu dengan mesra.

"Aishiteru, Matsumoto Rangiku."

"Aishiteru, Ichimaru Gin."

**THE END**

B' : Akhirnya slese juga,,fic pertama gue dengan pairing GinRan.. Yeah(jingkrak2 gaje..)

Gin : Wah,aku jadi bintangnya ya disini?

B' : Yo,Loe ma Rangiku!

Rangiku : yeah thanks B'-chan.. peranku di fic ini keren..,jadi cewek populer di Karakura High

School (meluk2 Author dan nenggelemin kepalax kedalam payudaranya yg big size)

B' : Uhmp…hmmp.., uwaah sesek nih..

Ichigo : B' kok gue Cuma tampil sekilas? Dikit lagi!

B' : ye,,Ichi gantian donk. Gue kan nggak mau kejebak Cuma bikin Fic' IchiRuki doank. Tapi jgn

Khwatir IchiRuki masih yg terbaik kok wat gue, XD

Grimm : B'…Kok gue mati? Baru pertama tampil di fic' Loe charakter gue loe bikin mati,tragis

Lagi,gmn sh?

B' : Hehe..sorry Grimm,ya memang skenarionya kaya gitu,kan? Jadi trima aja ok.

Grimm,Nell,Hisagi,Hinamori : B' kenapa peran kita semua di fic' ini akhirnya tragis

semua..(ngejar2 Author gaje to..)

B' : Huwaa..(di kejar2 Grimm,Nell,Hisagi,Hinamori). Ok deh Readers jangan lupa Review ya..,

nanti klo ngeReviews cerita gue kalian bakal dapet ciuman gratis dari Gin,Loh..^o^,,

Gin : E-eh? (Bingung =_=')

**REVIEW PLEASE…^-^**


End file.
